rainbow_magic_animefandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlett the Garnet Fairy (episode transcript)
Rachel: Time to get up! Kirsty: I just had the best dream. Queen Tatiana asked us to help the Jewel Fairies find seven stolen gemstones from her magic crown, and...Wait, it wasn't a dream, was it? We really did meet India the Moonstone Fairy yesterday! Rachel: Yes, we did. Rachel: (voice over) Kirsty and I share an awesome secret. We're friends with fairies! We had a lot of wonderful adventures with them in the past, but now the fairies are in trouble. Jack Frost had stolen the seven magical jewels from Queen Tatiana's crown. He tried to keep the jewels to himself, but their magic is so powerful that they almost made his ice castle melt. Jack got so angry, he threw the jewels into the human world. Now the jewels are lost. King Oberon and Queen Tatiana asked Kirsty and me to help return the jewels to Fairyland. Yesterday, we helped India the Moonstone Fairy find her magic moonstone. But there's still six more jewels left to find! Rachel: I'm glad the moonstone is safely back in Fairyland. I had a great dream last night, too, so we know that India's dream magic is working again. Kirsty: Yep. Rachel: (voice over) The King and Queen told us about the jewels from Queen Tatiana's crown. They control some of the important kinds of fairy magic. Every year, in a special ceremony, the fairies recharge their magic by dipping their wands in a magical rainbow that streams out of the crown. But Jack Frost stole the jewels right before the ceremony, so that means all the fairies are running low on a lot of their special magic. Kirsty: We have to track down the other jewels before the fairies' magic is gone. Rachel: Maybe we'll find another jewel today. (Kirsty and Rachel run downstairs) Mrs. Walker: Who wants to come with me to Buttercup Farm? We need some vegetables and eggs, and you two look like you could use some fresh air. Rachel: We could! (When her mom isn't looking, Rachel crosses her fingers at Kirsty) Rachel: (whispering) Maybe we'll find another jewel. (Later, the girls and Mrs. Walker head down the street toward the farm. The Walkers' dog, Buttons, is with them) Rachel: Buttons just loves going to the farm. He's known the Johnsons' sheepdog, Cloud, since they were both puppies. The two of them go crazy whenever they see each other. Don't ya, boy? Buttons: Woof! Rachel: I hope we meet another fairy today, Kirsty! Kirsty: You know what Queen Tatiana always says. Don't go looking for magic, because it will come to you! Rachel: Right! Kirsty: But it's hard not to look, though. I keep wondering where we're going to meet our next fairy, and who it's going to be! Mrs. Walker: Here we are. (They walk over to an old farmhouse and Mrs. Walker knocks on the door) Mrs. Johnson: Why, hello, there. Come in. Oh, I see you brought Buttons with you. Cloud will be so happy to see him. Rachel: This is my friend, Kirsty. She's staying with us this week. Kirsty, this is Mrs. Johnson. Mrs. Johnson: Nice to meet you, Kirsty. (The girls come into the farmhouse kitchen. Cloud, the sheepdog, greets Buttons with a chorus of barks) Rachel: Should we take the dogs for a walk? Mrs. Johnson: Good idea. Oh, I should warn you that Mr. Johnson is in a pretty bad mood. His new tractor disappeared, and he thinks one of the farm boys took it for a ride. So if you see him and he seems grumpy, don't take it personally. (The girls follow Buttons and Cloud out into the meadow. Suddenly, Cloud finds something and brings it over to the girls) Kirsty: What's this? (Kirsty picks it up) Kirsty: Oh, look, Rachel! It's a tiny toy tractor. (giggles) Do you think we should give it to Mr. Johnson to make up for the one he lost? Rachel: I don't think he'd appreciate that. We'd better leave it here, in case somebody comes back for it. (Kirsty puts the tractor down on a flat patch of grass where it's easy to spot. Suddenly, she notices something) Kirsty: Hey, Rachel, what's that by that tree? Rachel: That's weird. I've never noticed those before. Let's go and take a closer look. (Kirsty and Rachel run over to the tree) Kirsty: Whoa! They're not rocks! They feel smooth and cool. They're more like..giant chestnuts! Rachel: Hmm, you're right. But whoever heard of a chestnut this big? (Suddenly, Buttons comes over to them barking) Rachel: What is it, boy? Whoa! Kirsty! Come and look at these sheep! Kirsty: Sheep? What sheep? (Kirsty runs over, and the girls look down to see something) Kirsty: Whoa! Tiny sheep! Are they for real? Rachel: They're the tiniest sheep I've ever seen! Kirsty: Sheep the size of mice! Chestnuts the size of soccer balls! What's going on?! Rachel: Whoa! There's definitely magic in the air today. Kirsty: Yeah, there must be another magic jewel nearby. (The girls put the dogs on their leashes and tie them to the fence, so that they won't get loose. Suddenly, Rachel hears something) Voice: Okina matawa chisana zakuroishi! Rachel: Kirsty! Listen! I think I heard a fairy spell! Kirsty: I think I heard it, too! There must be a fairy close by! (Suddenly, they see a leaf floating down from the tree in front of them) Rachel: Kirsty! Look! (Sitting on top of the leaf is Scarlett the Garnet Fairy) Scarlett: Okina matawa chisana zakuroishi! (The leaf sails down to the ground and Scarlett flies over to the girls) Scarlett: Hi, girls! Rachel: It's Scarlett the Garnet Fairy! Hi, Scarlett! Kirsty: Of course! The garnet controls growing and shrinking magic! That might explain why the chestnuts are huge and the sheep are so tiny. Rachel: Yeah! Scarlett: Exactly! But unfortunately, without the garnet, I don't have enough magic to turn things back to their normal sizes. We have to find the garnet before it changes everything else. India told me that you had a run-in with the goblins yesterday. Let's try and find the garnet before any goblins show up! Rachel: We'll start right away. Scarlett: Great. I'll check the vegetable patch over there. Kirsty: We'll search this field. Come on, Rachel. (The girls walk slowly across the meadow, scanning the grass for any sign of the garnet. Suddenly, as they pass by a haystack, something happens) Kirsty: Whoa! What's happening?! Rachel: I think we're shrinking! (The girls shrink) Kirsty: Whoa! I think the garnet must be very close, since the magic is working on us now. Rachel: I think we'd better turn into fairies. (The girls open their lockets and sprinkle fairy dust on themselves) Kirsty: Chujitsuna shinsetsuna kashikoidesu! Rachel: Yasashi omoiyari no arimasu! Kirsty and Rachel: Turn us into fairies! (The girls turn into fairies) Kirsty: Rachel! Look on top of the haystack! It's glowing red! (Rachel looks up and sees something glowing a deep red color) Rachel: It must be a garnet! Let's fly up and get it for Scarlett! Kirsty: Good idea! (The girls fly to the top of the haystack. When they get to the top, the find the garnet) Rachel: We found it! Kirsty: Wow! It's so pretty! Rachel: We'd better tell Scarlett! How can we do that? Kirsty: What if we turn the garnet around so its red light shines over to Scarlett? That'll get her attention. Rachel: Perfect! We'll have to cast our magic for a situation like this! Ready, Kirsty? Kirsty: Ready, Rachel! (The girls hold up their wands and chant their spells) Kirsty: Chujitsuna shinsetsuna kashikoidesu! Rachel: Yasashi omoiyari no arimasu! Kirsty and Rachel: Turn the garnet to signal Scarlett! (The garnet turns and it's red light shines right at Scarlett. Scarlett immediately flies over to the girls) Scarlett: Saitekina saizu! You found the garnet! (Suddenly, the garnet slips slightly, and its light flickers over to a nearby scarecrow. It jumps up and walks over to the haystack) Rachel: Whoa! Did you see that? Kirsty: I didn't think the garnet could do that. It's coming this way. What do you think it wants? Rachel: Wait a minute! I think that's not a scarecrow! It's a goblin! Kirsty: Yikes! Look at how big it is! Rachel: It's almost the size of a an adult! Kirsty: Scarlett! Hurry up and get the garnet! Scarlett: Hang on, girls! I'm coming! (The scarecrow takes off its coat to reveal that there are two goblins hiding underneath it) Kirsty: Rachel! Look! There's two of them! (The two goblins run toward the garnet) Rachel: They're coming after the garnet! Kirsty: Let's get out of here! (The girls fly down from the haystack, with Rachel carrying the garnet. The girls turn back into humans and back to their normal size) Edison: Give us that garnet! Newton: Right now! Rachel: Oh, no you don't! Catch it, Scarlett! (Rachel throws the garnet over to Scarlett, but just as Scarlett is about to grab it, the goblins scoop her into the scarecrow's hat) Newton: Gotcha! A garnet and a fairy! That's a bonus! Rachel: Hey! Let go of Scarlett, right now! Newton and Edison: No way! (They laugh and run away. The girls chase after the goblins) Kirsty: Come back with Scarlett! Rachel, we have to get that scarecrow hat before Scarlett's magic drains out forever! (The girls look around for something to stop the goblins. Suddenly, Kirsty spots Cloud and Buttons) Kirsty: Wait! Maybe Buttons and Cloud can help us! Rachel: You're right, Kirsty! Goblins don't like dogs! It seems like the dogs have the same idea! (The girls unclip the dogs' collars from the fence) Rachel: Come on, boy! Let's go goblin catching! Kirsty: You too, Cloud! Go, dogs, go! (The two dogs bark and run eagerly toward the goblins) Newton: Aaaack! Dogs! Quick, Edison! Climb on top of the scarecrow stand! (The goblins climb on top of the scarecrow stand as the dogs bark at them. Cloud bites Newton's foot) Newton: Yowch! Go away, you horrible mutts! Edison: This was all your fault, Newt! It was your idea to climb up here! Newton: Well, if you ran faster, we could've been outta here by now. (Kirsty and Rachel walk over to the goblins) Newton: Hey! You! Send the dogs away! Rachel: I don't think so! Unless you set Scarlett free. Edison: All right, the fairy can go. But the garnet is staying here in my hat. (Edison opens the hat and allows Scarlett to fly out) Scarlett: Thanks, Kirsty! That hat was sure smelly! Newton: Well, you're still not getting your hands on our jewel. You might as well… (When Newton touches the garnet, he begins to shrink) Newton: Hey! What's happening?! Scarlett: It's the garnet! He should've known that it'll make him shrink if he touches it! (The girls laugh) Edison: Hmph! You think that's funny? (The scarecrow's stand goes off balance) Edison: Whoa! (Edison falls off the stand) Edison: Oof! Stupid garnet! How was I supposed to know it would make Newt smaller than me?! (The dogs bark and growl at Edison before they begin to bite him) Edison: Owch! Argh! Ouch! Stop it! (Newton hesitantly throws the garnet to Kirsty) Scarlett: Great job, Kirsty! Rachel: We did it! We found another jewel! (The girls and Scarlett head back toward the farmhouse, with the dogs following them, one they're a safe distance from Newton and Edison. Scarlett carefully touches her wand to the to the magic garnet and waves it in the air while chanting her spell) Scarlett: Okina matawa chisana zakuroishi! Turn everything back to their normal size! (Everything turns back to their normal size) Scarlett: That's more like it! Kirsty: Look! The giant chestnuts have shrunk back to their normal size again! I can see the sheep now! And what's that, in the middle of the field? Rachel: Mr. Johnson's tractor! The garnet must've shrunk that, too! Remember, we thought it was a toy? Now, Mr. Johnson will be in a good mood again. Scarlett: And so will King Oberon and Queen Tatiana when I send this garnet back to Fairyland. (Newton and Edison stomp off) Scarlett: (chuckles) I hope that's the last we'll see of them. Time for me to send the garnet back to where it belongs! (Scarlett chants her spell) Scarlett: Okina matawa chisana zakuroishi! Put the garnet back where it belongs! (The garnet disappears in a fountain of glittering red fairy dust) Rachel: Now the garnet is safely back in Fairyland. Scarlett: I should be going back, too. Thanks for all the help, girls. Good luck finding the other magic jewels! (Scarlett flies away. The girls walk back to the farmhouse) Kirsty: Thanks to Buttons and Cloud, both Scarlett and the garnet are safe and sound. Buttons: Woof! Rachel: We'll have more fairy adventures soon, but for now, I'm starving. I wonder if Mrs. Johnson has any more of those plums left. Kirsty: I hope so. Race you there! (The girls run to the farmhouse) Category:Transcripts Category:English Transcripts